


Once Bitten

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [93]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They've brought Winry to Yock Island.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.  I just play in a sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

Yock Island seemed tiny now. Hands on his hips, Ed studied the scars on a tree trunk, marking the days he and Al had spent here as kids. He remembered how hungry they’d been, and scared. 

“It’s grown up more, hasn’t it?” Al asked. 

“Mm.” Ed touched the uppermost scar on the tree. He thought maybe that’s where he’d thrown the knife that last morning, though he couldn’t remember for sure. Thirty days here, thirty days with the sun rising and falling, while they tried to figure out what ‘All is one, one is all’ meant. How much time had they spent on that riddle, in amidst scavenging for food, and fighting Mason, in that awful mask? “Where’d you leave Winry?” 

“She said she didn’t want to fight with chiggers or mosquitoes.” Al slapped at his neck, wincing. “She’s at the shore.” 

“She’s smarter than we are,” Ed waved a whining insect away from his ear, and started back through the undergrowth. 

Winry sat on one of the rocks near the beach, her feet dangling in the water. Sun sparkled off the waves, and her hair, and Ed felt his heart rise in his chest, just seeing her. As if she could feel his eyes on her, Winry glanced over her shoulder. Smiling, she beckoned him over.

“You’re afraid of a few bugs?” Ed asked, nudging her as he sat down. 

“Not a few bugs. An island full of them, just waiting for someone to bite. Last time I was down at the river, I got a bug bite on my butt!” 

Ed tried not to think of Winry getting bitten on her butt by a bug. Or anyone else. And hoped the sun might explain the sudden flush on his face. 

Right. Fat chance of that.


End file.
